Next Stop: Life and Love
by JessiMarie1307
Summary: What happens when you put the Cullen kids in a small car with Bella Swan? Chaos and hilarity, that’s what! Oh, and don't forget the romance, pranks, and the...whoa..stripping! Full summary inside;All human;canon pairings.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer:  
**  
Nonadorablewriter: Ya'll know the drill. I own nothing…probably not even this idea.  
AnnabelleSkye: You're always so negative! Haha. But it's true, we don't own anything.

**Full Summary:**

_What happens when you put the Cullen kids in a small car with Bella Swan? Chaos and hilarity, that's what! Oh, and who can forget the romance, pranks, and the...whoa..stripping?! Join the gang as they travel to the east coast for a final road trip of epic proportions._

**Bella**

"Why is it that once we finally graduate, there isn't anything to do?" Emmett asked from the couch.

Today was the first official day of freedom and the whole gang was at the Cullens' house. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in the oversized arm chair, Rose and Emmett were sprawled out on the couch and I was laying on the floor by the window wall.

"I don't know, but we need to find something to do. This is our last summer that we'll all be together for sure. We need to do something we'll all remember, something that we haven't done before," Alice answered. I noticed she had her thinking face on which was never a good sign.

We all glanced up as an unhappy Edward walked in. Then I remembered that he was supposed to have a job interview today.

"So…how did things go?" I asked him lifting my body until I was sitting so I could see him better.

"They didn't. The guy found someone else. He said that this guy knew more about music than I did," he replied with an eye roll, walking over to me and laying his head down on my legs.

I felt the familiar shock of electricity ran through my whole body as soon as his skin touched mine. For years, I've been in love with my best friend. I know you're thinking this couldn't end well if he found out, but that's the beautiful thing about it: he never would. Everyone else had found out long ago, but there was no way I would ever tell Edward about my feelings. I know it wouldn't go over well with him. You see, he'd always seen me as his little sister, someone he always had to watch over. I, in no way, felt any sibling love for him though. It only added more fuel to my fire when we would say we loved each other too. He meant it in a completely different way than I did. We grew up together and we even made fricking mud pies and played house when we were little. How could anything more come out of that kind of relationship?

We all just sat in our spots watching TV for awhile. I thought I was going to die in that time since Edward still had his head in my lap, but he had started to run the back of his fingers up and down my leg. I've noticed he was doing this alot lately when he would get frustrated or upset. He would just lay on my lap and I would play with his hair. It seemed to calm him down and I got to touch his wonderfully soft, messy hair of his.

About another half hour went by when Alice suddenly jumped up with an over-excited look on her face and screamed, "I know what we're doing this summer!"

We all lifted our heads up and looked at her. Emmett had fallen asleep so when Alice screamed, he fell off the couch. He jumped and put his fists up like he was going to beat someone up.

"I'll protect you, Rosie," he yelled. We all laughed at him except for Rose and Alice. Rose smacked him so he sat back down, but Alice just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, I know what we're doing this summer!" She said, instantly going back to her perky self.

"Well, what is it Alice? It better not be shopping in some fancy town for a week. I won't go," I pouted and crossed my arms. She just laughed and went back to talking.

"No, my dear Bella Barbie." She paused to look around. She was holding her breath and literally bouncing up and down. After a couple minutes she yelled, "road trip!"

For a moment everyone was silent. _This could be good, _I thought,_ it's something we've never done and, with the six of us, it's bound to be unforgettable. _

"Okay, Alice, but where would we go? How long would we spend in each place? Where would we sleep?" Edward asked. He liked to have things carefully planned out. He never wanted to do things impulsively.

"That's the beauty of it. It will all be unplanned. We'll just go around doing whatever we want. Our last true time together going where ever we want to go, doing whatever we want to do."

"Bu-" I put my hand over Edwards mouth to stop him and the tingle made my arm feel numb.

"Shut up, Albert Einstein. This is perfect! No rules, no parents nagging. Just friends together for their last summer before life officially starts." I was smiling widely along with everyone else, but mine slipped away as I realized something.

"What Bella?"

"Charlie will never go for that. He loves you guys, but he thinks you're kind of, uh, wild. He'd never let me go alone with you guys," I said with a shrug.

"Damn, you're right," Rose slumped in her chair, but Alice had a wicked grin on her face.

"Then we'll sneak out." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Alice, that will be impossible. Charlie practically lives on the couch. He is the lightest sleeper I've ever met and there is no way I'm going through that window," I told her, sitting up causing Edwards head to move around. He looked up at me and stuck his tongue out before sitting up himself.

"No, I have it all figured out. Tonight you'll go home and pack your bags. Edward will come over, you'll drop your bags out the window to him, and he'll bring them here. Then tomorrow, while Charlie's at work, we'll come and pick you up."

"Fine, how about you guys? How will you all sneak out?" I asked skeptically.

"Our parents will let us, Bella, but we'll sneak out too. Don't worry about us. Just get your things packed so Edward can bring them over," she said and waved her hand at me in a dismissive way.

"Fine, your majesty. I'll leave your presence now," I laughed with a little curtsey and walked out to my truck. Unfortunately, I didn't notice the branch in the walkway until I tripped over it. I shut my eyes and waited for my face to meet the pavement, but it never came. Instead, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and heard a familiar chuckle.


	2. I Want You To Want Me

****

Disclaimer:

Nope, we still don't own Twilight. We do own Ramen noodles though. And boy are they delicious!

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you?" Edward chuckled.

I made the mistake of glancing up to meet his twinkling green eyes. They reminded me so much of the extravagant emerald heart pendant Alice gave me as a graduation present.

"Save me from myself," I answered timidly.

He just shook his head and startled me by dipping me backwards with one arm. To my horror, I giggled as he grabbed behind my knees to lift my up bridal style.

"If you drop me, Alice will kill you," I chastised breathlessly.

"Silly Bella. I'd never let **you** fall," he whispered in my ear.

My traitor body immediately shuddered as his sweet breath touched my ear. His whisper had been unintentionally seductive enough to temporarily give me some false hope. Unfortunately, reality came crashing back as Edward set me in the driver's seat of my truck.

"That wasn't funny," I stated with a pout and crossed arms.

His musical laugh echoed loudly all around us, but I didn't sway from my stance.

"Bella, if I remember it correctly, I heard a giggle emit from those pouty lips of yours," he said with a smirk as he tapped a finger on my lips.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling," I drawled in my best country accent immitation.

With a slam of my door, a roar from my trusty truck, and a squeal of gravel, I pulled out of the Cullen driveway and headed for home.

Halfway there, I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. At the next stop sign, I checked it and noted that it was a text.

_It can wait until I get home, _I thought.

Pulling into my driveway, I noticed that the cruiser was nowhere in sight. I shut my truck off and, with a quick glance around, I started laughing to myself as I opened my truck's door.

"Whatcha laughing at?"

I let out a high-pitched squeak as I fell out of my truck in surprise. For the second time tonight, Edward caught me before I did a faceplant. I jumped out of his arms and punched him as hard as I could.

"What the hell,Edward? You aren't supposed to sneak up on people like that! You almost sent me into freaking cardiac arrest, you dumbbutt," I yelled, throwing another punch at him...and another...and another. He reached out to grab my wrists in his warm hands and restrained me.

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me get out. I didn't mean to frighten you, Bella. Forgive me?"

_Damn him and his velvety voice that gets him whatever he wants!_

Of course he was using the infamous Cullen puppy dog look on me. I switched my gaze to my feet and kicked a rock.

"There's nothing to forgive. Sorry for hitting you," I said softly.

A couple seconds later, his fingers tilted my face until I looked him in the eyes.

"Don't apologize for hitting me. I deserved it."

We smiled at each other, but something felt off to me. Then I realized that his hand had slipped over mine.

_You're holding hands with Edward!! __**Shut up.**__ Make me, _I argued with myself in my head.

I quickly withdrew my hand and studdered out, "Uhm, I sh-should start pa-packing soo I'm uh gonna go upstairs...yeah."

Stumbling and disoriented, I managed to make it to my room without severly injuring myself. I walked to my window and was greeted with the view of a smiling Edward on my lawn. Apparently, I had been lost in my own little world again as he called up to me in irritation.

"C'mon! We don't have eternity, Bella, so come out of your dream world please!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and went to my closet. Finding my duffle bags, I searched through my closet and dresser for clothes that I'd wear on our road trip.

"Argh! Alice is just gonna buy me new clothes anyway so what's the point?," I said aloud to myself.

What I didn't expect was an answer to my question.

* * *

**Well, there you have it; Chapter 2. [Sorry that it's so short] Love it? Hate it? Thirsty? (Haha. Don't ask) Reviews make us VERY happy!**

**Oh! Quick note: We'll be going back to school soon (*insert unenthused groan here*) so we might not have alot of time to update.  
We'll try our best! We love ya'll more than Shaggy loves Scooby(: -AnnabelleSkye&NonAdorableWriter-**


End file.
